


Cold Feet

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Marlene... Will they or Won't they?</p><p>Prequel to: Sweet Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

“Sirius?” James called out to him as he knocked on the door. “You ready, mate?”

Sirius stood quietly in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and trying to master the feeling of anxiety that had crept up on him earlier in the day.

It had only been two years since they had left school and joined the Order, and it showed in his reflection. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his cheek was scratched from an encounter with a group of Death Eaters only a week ago. Today was different, though; today was supposed to be a happy day, and Sirius had done his best to make himself as clean and presentable as possible.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror and walked to the door. “It’s now or never, I suppose.” he said, trying to convince himself.

James grinned at him. “You sure you want to go through with this?”

Sirius turned to look at James as they walked down the dimly lit hall. “Of course I do! I just wish it wasn’t because of the circumstances.”

James clapped Sirius on the shoulder. “I know, mate, but think of it this way, this war will have to eventually end and when it does, we’ll all get the chance to live happily ever after.”

Sirius nodded, but he remained silent as they were just about to walk down the stairs.

“Sirius?” A soft voice called out to him.

James and Sirius both turned around to find Lily peeking her head out of another door.

“Marlene wants the chance to speak to you before-”

“Wait!” James said with a confused look on his face. “I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“It is,” Lily began explaining as they both walked back to her. “But you know as well as I do how far from traditional Marlene is.”

Both of them nodded in agreement.

Sirius started for the door as Lily tried to ease his anxious mind. “We’ll wait right out here for you okay?”

“Yeah, right out here.” James agreed. “Hopefully Marlene isn’t getting cold feet!”

Sirius gulped as he shut the door behind him.  
Inside the room was a mess. Clothes and shoes were scattered haphazardly on the surfaces of the bed, a chair, the dresser and the floor. Marlene had obviously been picking through each outfit she had owned to find the exact thing she had wanted to wear.

“Sirius?” he heard her call out to him.

His eyes searched the room until he found her nestled up on the window seat. Her face was just as unreadable as it always was as he approached her.

“You wanted to see me?”

She nodded as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as he sat down in the vacant space.

“Are you sure you really want to go through with this?” she questioned him.

“Yes, of course!” he replied without hesitation.

Marlene gave him a small smile, and he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She closed her eyes at the touch of his soft lips against her skin.

“Our lives will be complicated for a little while,” she said as he looked wantingly into her eyes.

“It’s worth it,” he whispered back to her.

“I’ll see you in an hour?” she whispered back to him.

“You will.” He grinned.

They kissed passionately, and he stood up to leave, but something that James had said was bugging him and he had to ask, “You don’t have cold feet, do you?”

Sirius’ heartbeat quickened and the nerves that he had been hiding from James and Lily were now threatening to overwhelm him as he waited for what seemed like days for her reply.

“No,” she replied as he smiled and walked out of the room.

An hour later, Sirius who was accompanied by half the Order, was outside the Safe house under a tree in the garden with a crescent moon hanging high above them. The Order members gathered around, awaiting Marlene’s entrance, but when the double doors opened, Lily stepped through them instead.

Sirius and James, who were standing up by the officiant, both had similar looks of confusion on their faces as Lily approached them.

She looked uncomfortable and sad as she handed Sirius a letter.

“Where the heck is Marlene?” James questioned her.

Lily’s eyes began to fill with tears and she leaned over to whisper something in James’ ear. He gasped and looked around at the others who were waiting to figure out what was going on.

“Alright, everybody,” he called out to them. “Why don’t we all go back into the house for a few moments?”

Some of them grumbled and groaned about wasting time and that young kids shouldn’t be getting married during these trying times.

“It’s obvious they don’t know what they’re doing.” Mad-Eye told Dorcas.

“They’re always in a rush to do everything,” Dorcas mumbled back to him.

James rolled his eyes at the comments he heard and waited until all of them had just about filed back into the house before Lily called out to him.

“Come on, James.” Lily said as she grabbed his hand. “Let’s give Sirius a few minutes.”

“But Lily!” he protested in which she quickly responded with a ‘NOW’ look. James nodded and followed her into the house.

Sirius stood alone under the tree looking at the envelope in his hands. He had a sinking feeling much like the one he had just before he was told of his brother’s death, which made him not want to open it, but he knew that he had to.

He opened the parchment to find Marlene’s loopy handwriting.

Dear Sirius,

In the past hour I have done a lot of thinking and I first want to start of with saying that I am sorry. I am sorry, but I cannot marry you today. The thought of marrying you during these troubled times scares me and I fear death taking you from me before the war ends. I don’t want what is going on around us to make our choices for us, so I am ending it now. I don’t and cannot love you anymore.

I’m sorry,  
Marlene  
Sirius read the note over and over, but he couldn’t find any more meaning than he had the first time he had read it. What he had feared came true and here he was standing, looking like an idiot waiting for his life to happen.

The note slipped from his hand as he walked numbly towards the house. He needed to get out of here, and he needed to do something reckless.

When he walked through the double doors, James saw that wild look in his eyes. “Sirius, where are you going?”

Sirius didn’t reply. Instead, he kept walking.

“Sirius!” James yelled as he followed his friend, trying to keep up.

Sirius went out the front door with James hot on his heels and turned on the spot. With a loud ‘crack,’ he was gone.


End file.
